


[Podfic]  the sun in the end

by sisi_rambles



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 00:36:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/680668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Darcy Lewis isn't high on Natasha's list of people she'd like to meet at the end of the world.</i>
</p><p>The one with the zombies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic]  the sun in the end

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the sun in the end](https://archiveofourown.org/works/544125) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> Thanks to beardsley for the help with the Russian.

Length: 00:17:48

Right click to Save As: [mp3](http://www.sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Marvelmovieverse/the%20sun%20in%20the%20end.mp3) (16.4 MB)  | [m4b](http://www.sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Marvelmovieverse/the%20sun%20in%20the%20end.m4b) (8.6 MB) 

Streaming: 


End file.
